The Remains
by NCISAngel
Summary: Post Season 8. Chloe is starting to rebuild her life after Jack left. Bad description but bear with me, please!
1. Afterwards Surprise

****SPOILERS IN STORY ALL THE WAY TO SEASON 8****

**Title: The Remains**

**Summary: Post Season 8. Chloe is starting to rebuild her life after Jack left and after she almost got sent to prison.**

**TV Show: 24**

**Genre For Chapter: Friendship/Drama**

**Pairing: Jack/Chloe **

**Setting/Timing: Post Season 8**

**Note: I don't know how this is going. I feel pretty good about it but I'm still a little nervous. It was harder writing a Jack & Chloe (Chlack) fanfic than I thought. This is how I wish the series had gone on to Season 9… *sigh* so sad it's over...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Afterwards Surprise<strong>

Chloe sighed as she came by a nearby Starbucks. She had to admit to herself that she was getting sick of the same place. But she liked the smell of coffee and it was very cozy.

Every morning she would stop by and sit in the same seat. If someone else was in her favorite spot, though, she would sit close to them and glare at the person in her seat. She actually started thinking she was going a little crazy. Well she would have an excuse after what she had been through in the past year.

_Flashback…_

She said 'Shut it down' signaling Arlo to turn off the live video feed from the satellite, which was showing where Jack was leaving off to. The last thing she saw through her blurred eyes from crying was his face disappearing pixel after pixel until his face was totally gone.

She knew that she would also have to go into hiding. She had to get out of there as fast as she could. She knew they would come after her wanting to ask questions.

Chloe had told Morris that they needed to leave the country to New England. Even though Morris understood Chloe's objective to save Jack and keep him safe he didn't think it was enough to move form their home. Chloe practically choked as Morris said to give Jack up so they could live as a happy family.

She had continually told him that she could never be happy knowing that she would have betrayed Jack and given away where she had last seen him. She even told him that she would go to jail anyways because she had helped him escape.

Morris argued that they would probably drop all charges if she just told them the last place she saw Jack. After that the fight went down hill from there. They were in a huge screaming fight and she had completely forgotten about leaving.

A hard knock at the door put a pause on their fight. Chloe looked over to the door and back at Morris with a scowl on her face. When the authorities had come out they began to ask her questions like: Did you let Jack Bauer escape? Do you know where he is? Where did you last see him? All the questions she suspected the officer would ask.

Chloe told them that she wasn't going to speak until she got to talk with her lawyer. Then they moved in on her arresting her in hand cuffs and dragging her out, making her leave behind Morris and her son, Prescott.

When she had been held in custody she had a long time to think and none of those thoughts even considered betraying Jack. No matter what, she would never tell them anything to let them get anywhere close to Jack.

She was surprised to see the officer come into to her room and releasing her from her hand cuffs and said, "You are free to go."

Chloe rubbed at where the cuffs had been a little too tight and looked at him with a confused/nervous expression. The officer had sighed and explained, "President Taylor was notified that you were in custody and told us to release you immediately."

Immediately understanding, she had walked out of the facility to make her way home. On her way she saw the CTU building. Finding a corner on the street she slowly slid down in a sitting position with her knees to her chest and her crying soundly to herself. All of the things that had previously happened that day came crashing back into her like a tremor from an earthquake.

_Present…_

Chloe wiped a few stray tears form her eye as she remembered the last sentence Jack had spoken to her.

"_When you first came to __CTU… I never thought it was going to be you that was going to cover my back all those years… And I know that everything that you did today, was to try and protect me. I know that…__.. Thank you."_

She scolded herself for still being so weak after so long. She should be moving on with her life. But there was something missing in her life. Jack had put her through some pretty rough times but she still missed the adrenaline she felt while being on a mission with him. She had gotten an e-mail not too long ago asking her if she would take the job as Director of CTU, recommendation from the President of the United States. Even though bad memories were there, it still was a part of her life and she just couldn't let go of it yet. People needed her and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from protecting her country.

During the past year she had lost her husband and her best friend. Morris and Jack. The two constant men in her life were gone. Morris had left with their son but he wasn't a cruel man. He talked it over on the phone. He said that she was dealing with too much stress so he would agree if he could have Prescott on weekends and holidays. Chloe, although not happy with the outcome, really didn't want to put Prescott through all the stress over it so she agreed. After they had gone to court she had been given the paperwork.

It was that very reason why she was at Starbucks earlier than usual. She was filling out the divorce papers and the agreement with Prescott.

As she was signing she thought she should have been depressed but she was calm about it. She loved Morris and always would but it apparently wasn't working between them. On Monday Prescott would be back with her and she could spend her time only with him.

After signing the last sheet she sighed and made her journey home, dumping her coffee out and throwing the coffee into the trash can.

When she got home she nearly jumped as she heard a low, gravelly voice say, "Hey, Chloe."

She didn't let herself believe it. When she turned, thinking she was crazier than she thought, she saw him. Him in the flesh. And she couldn't help but start a few tears.

_Jack Bauer was in her apartment living room like none of it had ever happened and it was just a normal day._


	2. A Rejoining Of Two

****SPOILERS IN STORY ALL THE WAY TO SEASON 8****

**Title: The Remains**

**Genre For Chapter: Romance/Drama/Friendship/Hurt**

**Note: I am so evil. You guys are going to be so pissed at the ending of this chapter but I swear. The next chapter will be up sometime during the weekend.**

**Feedback:**

**Spanish Sunrise: Haha. Ur review made me laugh out loud, literally. So here ya' go. Hope you haven't passed out during the wait =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Rejoining Of Two <strong>

Chloe had immediately dropped her car keys and the divorce papers she had been carrying up to her apartment. Her breath was uneven and much uncontrolled. Soon she felt herself start to go limp and then it wasn't too long until she faded into the darkness.

She woke up on the ground to her displeasure but then found herself being cradled by Jack. His warmth was welcoming and his natural scent was intoxicating. Almost mind blowing.

She had missed him a whole bunch and so much relief flooded into her. But a tad bit of resistance and confusion hit her. She tried to pull back to look at his face but Jack seemed to be in a trance and wouldn't let her get that far away from his hold. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

_This is not going to be easy._

She mumbled against his shoulder, "Jack."

His back was against the counter of her kitchen island table and he had her in a cradle/ hug position. She was sitting in his lap in an awkward but strong hold, his arms strongly around her petite waist.

When she didn't hear him respond, she felt her neck get slightly wet. She gasped. Jack Bauer had never cried in front of her none the less on her. She lifted up her limp arms to come around his neck to give him a stronger and reassuring hug. He closed his eyes as he took in the scent of her hair, it smelled like Lavender. He liked it and it just made him burrow his head further into her neck.

Chloe's heartbeat quickened when she felt his lips brush across her neck. Sure, it was a mistake but still. She couldn't control her pulse quicken. He continued to sob quietly and it made Chloe start a few tears to know he was hurting so much. He was an outlaw, and how he got into the country without anyone knowing was beyond belief. She was curious but for once she thought before she opened her mouth. And she decided that questions would come after Jack stopped sobbing. And, of course, when she stopped too.

They just stayed that way for a while but then Chloe let out a snuffled, shaky breath, Jack froze from where he was slowly stroking the back of her hair. He brought her away from his shoulder and from his embrace. The minute their eyes met, blue on blue, Jack shook his head and said, "I'm sorry."

Chloe was surprised and annoyed at him for apologizing. "Jack, you have absolutely no reason to apologize."

Jack stilled his head and kept it down looking at her thigh over his and replied, "But I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here. I just cause you to have pain and grief. I'm so sorry."

Chloe thought that he must be in shock but what really scared her was the thought that he really believed that. Either way she was going to set him straight. She put both her palms on his face and brought his eyes up to meet hers and she said, "Jack, you have never caused me pain. Well that sleeper-hold you put me in, the last time I saw you, wasn't pleasant but you have never caused me emotional or any REAL pain."

Jack gave a tiny microscopic smile at her comment about him putting her in a sleeper hold, up in the building, where he had almost assassinated Russian President Suvorov. "I thought you would hate me when you woke up from that. But instead you still helped me."

She scoffed and smiled, "Well, I have to admit. You weren't my most favorite person at that moment. And, of course, I couldn't let you assassinate Suvorov. That would have created World War III. Duh, silly Jack."

Jack smiled his normal smile this time. He was amazed at how she could be so at ease an sarcastic.

She rubbed her thumb across his cheek in soothing circles and continued, "Why are you so tense? Except for the fact you're on the run from both the Russian government and the American government."

Jack sighed and tried to relax. "I guess I'm just waiting for you to come to your senses and go off into a rampaging fit. Maybe a few insults or a slap to the face."

She shook her head with a frown on her face. "Jack, why on earth would I go off on you? Damn, you've been through enough horrible things through your life. I have no reason to be mad at you. Sure maybe confused or grateful. But mad? No."

Jack frowned. "I just thought you'd be angry that I showed up at your door step out of no where."

Chloe had to laugh at this and Jack was startled. She suddenly stopped but kept smiling. "Well I'm not saying that I wasn't surprised that you showed up, but really? I didn't expect you to call or e-mail me. You're way too careful and smart for that."

Jack sighed, a deep sound coming out of the back of his voice. "I'm just glad Morris wasn't here."

Jack suddenly saw in her face that he had said the wrong thing. "Oh god, Chloe. What happened?"

Chloe shook it off. She replied with a small smile and said, "We got a divorce. It just wasn't working and he didn't understand the lengths I was going to protect you."

Jack quirked his eyebrow and asked, "What did you do?"

Chloe looked down and said, "I got arrested for not telling them where I last saw you."

Seeing the horror stricken face Jack gave her, she reassuringly said, "I wasn't there for long. President Taylor gave orders to let me go."

Jack brought her into an embrace again. If possible, Chloe thought this hug to be more welcoming than the last and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Jack slowly started stroking the back of her hair again, combing through her dark silky locks. "You risk so much for me, Chloe. Why?"

Chloe sighed in annoyance and said, "We've been through this before. You're my best friend. I would do anything to keep you on this earth."

Jack felt at peace with these words and this time rested his head in the crook of her neck. She got goose bumps when she felt his breath tickle at her neck and also the presence of his lips on the side of her neck. Even though his lips weren't moving, which she thought she'd about die if they did, she'd never felt this close to Jack before in her life.

Chloe whispered into his shoulder as a few stubborn tears escaped, "I thought I would never see you again."

Jack closed his eyes and breathed deeply which sent shivers up Chloe's spine as Jacks lips barely but surly moved on her neck. He laid a gentle kiss on her neck and she breathed in sharply. He pulled far enough away to look at her face, a nervous but joyful expression covering her features. "I didn't either. But I have connections and they got me to New York safely in hiding, of course. Now trying to find you was hard but not after I got the local newspaper and saw that there was a new Director at the CTU. I was very curious to see who it was and was even more baffled to see your picture and your name there. I wasn't stunned that you got it; I was more stunned that you still lived here and took the job. I then looked you up in a library."

Chloe smiled. Jack swore that this day had to be the first day he had actually seen her smile this much. He could definitely get used to it.

"You only came back to find me? You risked your life for me?"

Jack smiled back at her and nodded as he said, "It's the least I could do to make up for all the things you risked for me."

Chloe shook her head, "No Jack. You owe me absolutely nothing. Stop thinking you do."

"Well, also, I couldn't get you off my mind. The last thing I saw of you was you leaving to upload that chip. And the last thing I heard from you was you crying and giving me good luck. It wasn't satisfying for me. I wanted to come back and give you a proper goodbye."

Suddenly Chloe's blood ran cold and she stifled a sob by biting her lip. "So you're not staying."

Jack's expression changed from peaceful and happy to depressed and distressed when he felt her tense and shake. He nodded and said, "I can only stay for so long until someone recognizes me from the news or something. I just didn't want things to end there for us. Like that."

Chloe started getting angry as she felt every rip and lash her heart felt as he said that. He wasn't staying. He was just going to have a last moment with her and then say goodbye. She knew it had been too great to be true. He could see that her attitude dramatically changed in the matter of minutes and it wasn't good.

Before he could say another word she got off his lap and ripped out of his hold as he grabbed for her, grabbing desperately for her.

She tried hard to keep the tears form overflowing right there. She could already feel her vision blurring already. She also could hear Jack right behind her and she raced for her bedroom but he was too quick and grabbed her arm from behind dragging her back a few feet.

She suddenly let herself go. She immediately broke down, crying and hitting his chest. Jack couldn't take it. Her hits didn't hurt as much as her next words did when she stopped and pushed him away.

"So, you just wanted your damn conscience cleared. Wanted to give me a proper goodbye? What the hell is that?" Chloe wiped her eyes and grimaced as she felt a clawing feeling to her stomach. She crossed her arms over her chest and around her tank top, suddenly feeling cold.

Jack looked distraught and hurt. But what really got him was when she yelled, "It would have been better if you had just stayed where you were! At least I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up to finally see you! You never gave a damn about me! I hate you, Jack Bauer."

Now it was Jack's turn to get angry. Despite her heartbreaking words he grabbed her arm roughly and yelled, "How can you say 'I never gave a damn about you'? You know that's a damn lie!"

She tried to get out of his hold but he was much stronger than her and she yelled/choked out, "Just let me go and you can leave like you always do!"

He shook his head. If she kept saying these things, he didn't know how long he could take before he fell down from the poison. She finally got out of his grasp, her words paralyzing him, and ran into her bedroom and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

Jack ran after her and put his face against the door and wailed, "Chloe! Please. I need you to- don't leave it like this. Please."

She slid down the length of the door and pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head between her knees and let her tears and sobs out.

Jack could hear her through the door. He suddenly turned away form the door and put his hands behind his head and walked into the living room. Pacing was not helping. Finally his cell phone rang. It could only be one person and he knew who it was. It was Steve, his connection. He answered running his hands through his hair. "Yes, What?"

"Sur, we are ready to leave."

"Well I'm not."

"We have to go now. The copter is distracting attention and if we don't go now they're going to be on to us."

Jack looked toward Chloe's room. Not taking his eyes away from the doorway he sighed deeply.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_


	3. Regrets

****SPOILERS IN STORY ALL THE WAY TO SEASON 8****

**Title: The Remains**

**Note: This chapter is short and sad, I know :'( but i have more on the way! Don't worry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Regrets<strong>

Chloe woke up to a pain in her neck. When she opened her eyes they hurt from crying so much. She must have cried herself to sleep. She slowly stretched her legs out, feeling her joints crack.

Her stomach suddenly gave gurgling sound. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten because- She suddenly felt her chest constrict as she remembered all the bad things she had yelled at Jack. How could she? He had been right, after all. How was he going to stay in New York without getting noticed at least once? She had even promised him, before her tirade, that she could never hate him or go off on him like she had. She cursed herself for the way she had acted.

She got excited and thought that he might still be out there so she could appoligise. She got up getting her balance first and then raced out her bedroom into the living room. It was empty. She checked the bathrooms. The upstairs. Even the closets and the pantry. He wasn't there.

The constricting pain in her chest grew and she let out a strained groan as it felt like her heart was physically breaking. If she had just accepted the fact that he could not stay forever, maybe he would have stayed longer and when he had to leave they would have been left alone separately on better terms. But deep down she knew that was not true. It would have still hurt like hell watching him walk away, again. But not as horrible as Jack walking away thinking she hated him.

She had no way of getting in touch with him. Or finding him. He had disappeared once again. Out of her life probably for good this time. But this was different. This time, he thought she hated him. That point brought Chloe much unwanted pain.

She stumbled her way to the couch and fell on it. She started to cry soundly to herself. She didn't have an appetite anymore. All her thoughts were on Jack. He would most likely be half across the country now going to God-knows-where.

She was about to go to sleep when something on the coffee table in front of the couch caught her eyes. She sat up stiffly and grabbed it. She gasped and read Jacks letter. She put a hand to her mouth and she could barely stop shaking.

_Chloe,_

_I know things didn't end well for us this morning/afternoon. I just want you to know that there will always be a place in my heart for you, no matter what, no one could ever fill that space as good as you do. You're loyal and a great companion/friend. I wish you could feel the same but I understand, I'd be asking too much. Like I always do. I am sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused you. I never wanted to see you that depressed and angry. I blame myself. I did this to you. I was thinking of my feelings before yours. And for that, I am truly sorry. Hope we can fix things sooner or later. _

_Love,_

_Jack _

She held her chest, the pain to unbearable. He was gone. After all the hatful things she had said to him he blamed himself. She let out a high pitched cry as a new wave of stinging tears came. She kept her hand to her mouth, too shocked to pull it away.

She breathed deeply hoping she could get a grip but it was too much. She felt so horrible. Jack had gone and she didn't even get to tell him goodbye.

Lying back down on the couch she borrowed herself into the pillows as she cried and shook with sobs. Her sobs were sometimes louder than others. She didn't even remember the last time she had cried this loud or much. When she was done but still sniffling she told herself to get something to eat but her body was too tired and after a few minutes she was back into a deep slumber.


	4. A Need For Safety

****SPOILERS IN STORY ALL THE WAY TO SEASON 8****

**Title: The Remains**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Need For Safety<strong>

Jack was walking down a back alley street. It was daytime so he had to be extra careful of cameras and anybody who could recognize him. It had been almost a year since he had gone missing but that didn't calm Jack at all. Any mistakes and he could be taken to prison for his whole life, or get the death penalty, and never get to see Chloe or Kim ever again. Chloe would probably be fine with that.

He had looked and stared at Chloe's bedroom door for a long time after he hung up with his connection. He even tried calling for her to at least say 'Goodbye' but he knew she couldn't hear him through her sobs.

He had wanted to ram open the door and take her into his arms. To tell her everything was going to be okay. But he had to stop himself. What would that solve? It was a lie.

He just shouldn't have come at all. Before she had gotten home he had looked around and saw that she had a well handled condo. She looked like she was just now getting back on her feet.

_"And then, once again, I had to come into her life and ruin it. Ruin absolutely everything." Jack bitterly thought_

Jack kept down the irritating growing sadness and anger coming up within him as well as he could.

He had left a note behind. He knew it probably was in the trash, or shredded into pieces, or burnt to crisp, or both by now. Either read or unread. He gritted his teeth as he was coming to an apartment ladder. This would be the last time in a long time he would get to see Chloe. They didn't nearly get as caught up as he wanted. But really, what was the point to get caught up and then leave. Once again he cursed himself for going to Chloe's.

She really had been happy to see him, until he had told her about him leaving. But he surely wasn't gonna do it when she stepped away for a few minutes and then come back to see he was gone. He could never do that and live with himself. He would have sooner or later had to tell her the truth. He could have gotten his timing down better, though.

He started climbing. Each step he took caused him to think of Chloe. Her loyalty. Her snarky and sarcastic, some would call mean, attitude that he found in an odd way cute. Her diligent way of working. Perseverance. Care. Forgiving him no matter what he did.

He shook his head. He couldn't go back now. His airplane pilot had told him if he didn't get his ass to the helicopter now they were sooner or later going to get caught. He just had to face the fact that he was never going to see Chloe again. It was as complicated as that.

He got to the roof finally. He could see a lot of pedestrians below him. Lots of noises and honks. He liked New York but he wouldn't mind a little less people.

He looked back towards Chloe's condo when he was about 20 yards away from the helicopter. He could see it. He whispered to himself "Bye Chloe."

He turned and started pacing to the helicopter. A few yards away from the helicopter he decided that it wasn't the closure he wanted but it was gonna have to be good eno-

Suddenly he heard something like whooshing air. On reflex he started running. He knew exactly what the sound was. A rocket fired by a rocket launcher.

He still felt the aftershock but luckily none of the debris fell on him or hit him. He flew a good 5 feet though in the air and came to a crash on the gravel rooftop. Full of adrenaline, he didn't even notice that he had a sprained wrist. The only important thing to him now was to get off that roof.

And that's what he did but soon he heard rifle shots being unloaded on him. He kept running. At one point right before he got to the ladder he felt one bullet slightly graze his shoulder. He grit his teeth together and grimaced at the pain in his left shoulder as it hits him.

Ignoring the pain, he hurled himself onto the ladder. He slid down most of the way and when he hit the bottom he ran.

And he knew exactly where he was going. The only place he could go. Sure he wasn't sure if she'd even let him in but she was his only chance.

_Oh God, Chloe, just please help me one last time._


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Title: The Remains**

**TV Show: 24**

**Pairing: Jack & Chloe**

**Re-Cap: Someone blew up Jack's only way to get to safety. Now he has to rely, once again, on Chloe to save him.**

**Rating: M (for some Language)**

**Enjoy! Xoxoxo Favorite, Review, And Follow if you like the story! :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor<strong>

Jack had hoped the nearby pedestrians hadn't seen him slide down the ladder and into the alleyway. He hoped they would be too interested in the big inferno that had just erupted so that he could make a quick, unnoticed escape. He rubbed his wrist. It was starting to feel better but still ached. He then inspected where the bullet had grazed his shoulder. It had just been a scrape, luckily. He didn't think hospitals would welcome him without making a call to the Government.

Down the alley way, Jack wasn't only thinking about the explosion that just happened. He was also thinking over what he was going to say when he arrived at Chloe's doorstep.

When he reached almost the end of the alleyway, he put on his very dark tinted glasses, pulled up his hood, and headed out for his destination. While walking he started to get nervous. Questions started to enter his mind. How did they find me? How did they know exactly where I was at? The helicopter had only been there for maybe at the most half an hour and helicopters weren't uncommon to be seen in New York. He shook his head. All he needed to worry about right now was getting to Chloe's and hoping to God she would take him back in.

* * *

><p>Chloe's body ached from crying so much. After she had read that heartbreaking note her mind went blank. All she could see was Jack. She kept going back to how mean she had been to him and also how unfair she had been. Did she really believe that he could just come back and live in New York without any trouble, what so ever? She did. The sad truth was that she had believed that he could stay. When he had informed her that he was not staying it set of a childish temper tantrum.<p>

"It isn't fair!" she childishly yelled at the note he had written her.

She suddenly jumped as she heard a light knock on the door. She quickly got up and raced to the door. It couldn't be him, could it? Chloe, don't be silly! Of course it isn't him. She held her breath as she peeked through the peephole. Her signature scowl suddenly appeared and she opened the door quickly.

"What do you want?"

It was the same detective who had questioned her and taken her to the police station.

"Mrs. Obrien, I'm Detective Nash-"

"Ms. Obrien." She cut the detective off with venom in her words. "I know who you are."

After a short pause she continued, "Just tell me why you're here so I can slam this door in your face."

"I think that would be a big mistake."

"Aren't you supposed to leave me alone? President Taylor-"

"President Taylor is no longer the President and therefor does not make the calls on you anymore. We have evidence of her involvement with this whole Jack Bauer incident. So don't even go there. Now, how 'bout you shut your goddamn mouth and listen for a change. You tell me where Jack Bauer is, now."

Chloe smirked and replied sincerely, "I already told you. I don't know. If Jack doesn't want to be found, he won't be. I'm done answering your questions."

Chloe started to close the door when Nash put his foot in between the opening. "I'm not done talking."

Chloe kicked his foot hard and replied, "Oh, I think you are. Go bother someone else."

Suddenly with great force, Nash slammed open the door and caught Chloe off balance. He shut the door behind him and turned toward her. "You are one annoying bitch."

Chloe felt out of breath and propped herself up with the help of her arms. "Something tells me you're not just some diligent detective. It seems like you've busted into someone's house illegally before."

Before she could get up he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. She slightly whimpered at the roughness but spit in his face when she got the chance. He slapped her really hard and she could taste blood. Then he punched her in the face which made her vision go blurry for a few moments. He roughly threw her onto one of her kitchen chairs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Chloe was still dazed and wasn't quite sure of what he was doing until her hands were secured behind the chair. She glared at him and he malevolently smiled back.

"To respond to your comment, you would be correct. I am not just some detective. You could call me someone who likes money, a lot. Like a mercenary of some sort. Some very high powered Russians are willing to pay a lot for Jack Bauer's head on a stick. So I ask again, Where is he? And please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be."

Chloe just kept her cold glare focused on him. She didn't care what he had planned for her; she would never even give him a hint to where Jack could possibly though, in all honesty, she did not know where he was. This guy had to be really ignorant if he thought that the sneaky Jack Bauer would tell anyone where his destination was.

His smile faltered a little and he shook his head. "Very well. I'm sure you're familiar with this." He pulled a syringe out of his brief case that had a clear substance in it. Her heart rate immediately increased. If it was what she thought it was, she knew that this was going to be a very unpleasant experience. It had never been used on her but she knew that it wasn't just a tiny pinch either. Far from it, actually.

"Hyoscine-pentothal, you should know it well. It is a very nasty drug. You feel like your burning alive form the inside."

He tapped the needle and squirted some of the liquid out. He squatted down, "Now since I don't have hand restraints this is going to be a very hard task to do. If you move it will cause even more discomfort for you so if I were you I would sit still." He found a vein and held the needle right above her skin. "Now, I'll ask you again. Where is Jack?"

Chloe wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her begging. She just simply said, "And I will tell you again. I don't know."

Nash shook his head and replied, "Have it your way."

As he stuck the needle in her vein she tried not to squirm. She knew that would just complicate things more. It only took a few seconds but then it hit her. She suddenly gasped in agony. It was more painful than she could have ever expected. She couldn't help but let out a pained scream.

Nash slapped her across the face and snickered, "And we're just getting started."

* * *

><p>Jack had not been at Chloe's door for a second when he heard a terrifying, screeching scream from inside. It was Chloe, no doubt. Before he kicked down the door he heard another voice inside. His anger started boiling within him. Someone was hurting Chloe. His Chloe. He wanted to barge in there, but he didn't know if there was more than one person. Hell, he didn't even know if they had guns or not. He felt completely helpless but he had to do something. Anything. Even if it ant putting his life on the line.<p>

* * *

><p>Chloe really didn't want to give this man joy in seeing her in pain but she couldn't help it. Every time she didn't give him the answer he wanted he doubled the CC of the Hyoscine-pentothal. She felt faint and started to pass out but then he slapped her really hard again and again until she had no choice but to wake up.<p>

Then, out of nowhere, someone knocked on her door.

Her heartbeat quickened even faster than it already had and she felt as if she were going to have a stroke or something. She slowly watched him take one look at her.

"If you as much as whimper when I open that door, I will have no problem in blowing your fucking brains out all over your carpet. You understand?"

She reared her head up and gave him a scowl, "Good luck with your search then."

This comment angered him and he grabbed her mouth with his hand and roughly jerked it as he said, "Not a word. Do you fucking understand me?!"

She slowly but hatefully nodded at him.

He roughly let go of her face and made his way to the doorway. He looked out the peephole and saw some sort of hipster with dark sunglasses and in a black hoody.

"Who is it?" Nash asked.

"A friend of Chloe's. Is she home?"

"Not right now. But she'll be back later."

* * *

><p>Jack glared at the door, "Well I heard someone screaming and I thought I would come down to check up on her."<p>

Nash opened the door and said, "Look buddy, you must have heard the TV because like I said, she isn't here."

Nash had barely got a visual of the guy when he suddenly felt a punch to the face.

Jack could feel the man's nose break right as his knuckles made contact.

"Well, I'd like to check around if that's okay with you." Jack took a hold of the man's jacket and pulled him down the hall to where he saw a most painful sight.

* * *

><p>Chloe was sweating and panting and he could see the bruises from where he punctured her delicate skin with the syringe sitting on top of her Kitchen table. She looked up with a very pitiful expression. As she started to recognize who was standing in front of her she felt darkness creeping up on her vision. Against her will, her body failed her and her vision slowly faded to nothing but darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I know. I'm expecting a lot of anger from you guys but I am so tired it's agonizing just to keep my eyes open. But I have good news! I am off work tomorrow so I'll have time to write! Next Chapter WILL be up tomorrow:] I love you all!<strong>


	6. Wishing Things Were Different

Title: The Remains

Chapter 6: Wishing Things Were Different

TV Show: 24

Pairing: Jack & Chloe

Rating: T

Re-Cap: A Detective Nash makes his way into Chloe's apartment and does some torture on her to see if he can get her to divulge information on where Jack Bauer is located. Jack comes in to save the day but Chloe passes out soon after.

Note: Damn, this story is truly a "long time, no see" deal. Well its Summer time so expect chapters. No, really. Look on my Bio to see what stories are on what days. They may be a day or so late but expect them none-the-less!

Enjoy! Xoxoxo Favorite, Review, And Follow if you like the story! :]

* * *

><p>Chloe slowly felt herself try to regain consciousness. Her eyes started to open but then closed as the bright sunlight hit her retinas. She grumbled and pulled the sheets over her head, "Damn, how long was I out?"<p>

About fifteen minutes later, she pulled the covers down to try to open her eyes again. She slowly achieved her task and got a little cocky. She slowly raised the upper half of her body, but suddenly laid back down due to dizziness. She sighed in annoyance, "Just let me get out of this bed and that asshole is dead."

Chloe decided to rest for a few more minutes when she heard the door open to her room. Before she could react, she felt a cold rag being applied to her forehead. It felt very refreshing and soothing. When she finally opened her eyes for a third time, she was welcomed to the sight of Jack sitting on the edge of the bed. He of course was the culprit for the rag being dabbed on her forehead.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Chloe smiled at him. Jack returned her smile, "I'll say. You've been out for hours. I got worried that that bastard may have killed you."

Suddenly Chloe sat up, ignoring the slight dizziness, "Where is he? Did you kill him? Damn it, you didn't kill him, did you?! What are we going to-"

Jack shushed her, "Chloe, don't worry. I didn't kill him. I actually can control of my anger sometimes, believe it or not."

Chloe let out a small laugh, "Since when?"

Jack ignored her sarcasm, "I did come close to killing him but I assure you, he's still breathing."

Chloe couldn't help but let out another laugh. Then she just stared at him for a few minutes and then got up enough courage to ask, "Jack, why did you come back?"

Jack looked down but then looked back into her eyes, "Well it's probably not for the reason you'd hoped for."

Chloe looked at him quizzically. Jack sighed, "I actually had no choice, really. Someone blew my chopper up with a missile."

Chloe's eyes widened, "How the hell did I not here that?!"

Jack shook his head slowly, "I have no clue. Maybe you were too busy getting abused to hear?"

"Well I am glad that you came when you did. I honestly didn't know how much more of that repulsive drug I could take." Chloe saw Jack's eyes darken at her comment.

Chloe wanted to get his mind off of what she just said so she urged him to continue with his story.

It worked as far as she could tell, Jack continued, "I don't know who it was; all I knew was that I had nowhere else to go but here."

Chloe nodded but her eyes couldn't fool Jack. He knew he had struck a nerve.

"Look, Chlo, I didn't mean to hurt you again, far from it. I just need to find out what the hell is going on. And then I promise, you'll never see me again." Jack got up from the bed and walked towards her bedroom door. "I'll leave you to let you regain your strength. I'll be in the living room."

Chloe put on a fake smile as he left her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel like her insides had been ripped out of her body again. She didn't want him to go but she knew he had too. She had to somehow accept the fact that Jack will never be able to stay in one place forever. He's a man on the run, a wanted "criminal". It was time for Chloe to "put on her big girl panties" and come to terms with that.

Once she rested for a few more minutes, she made herself get to her feet. It took her a moment to actually start walking, but once she took a couple of steps she felt better.

When she finally made it out of her bedroom she gasped at the sight of Detective Nash. Detective Nash was handcuffed to the Dining room chair like she had been. He was bruised all over from syringe wounds but also she could tell Jack got a little carried away with his fists. Chloe was surprised that this didn't repulse her as much as make her simply overjoyed at the sight. But didn't she have a right to feel good about this? After what that bastard did to her, good riddance.

After she was done studying Detective Nash's state, she went to the living room to find Jack pacing back and forth. When he felt her presence he stopped pacing and looked at her with a smile, successfully hiding his stressed out state. "I'm happy to see you moving around."

Chloe nodded and smiled back, "So what are we going to do about "Detective" Nash?"

Jack's smile wavered a little, "So you saw him? I admit it, I went a little crazy, but I did keep him alive, didn't I?"

Chloe gave a small chuckle and nodded, "Yes, and for that you get a cookie. I don't mind it, Jack. He got what was coming to him."

It was easy to tell that Jack was relieved that she wasn't upset. He looked over to Nash briefly and then answered, "I have absolutely no idea what we are going to do with him. I tried to get answers from him by giving him a taste of his own medicine. It didn't take long for me to find out that he has been thoroughly trained to resist torture. That only makes me more nervous because he may be in contact with the people that shot my plane down."

Chloe brought her hand to her face and shook her head back and forth, "You really never can catch a break, can you?"

Jack came over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Chloe immediately relaxed in his embrace. She felt his lips move against her neck but knew this wasn't kissing; he was trying to figure out what to say. Finally she heard him sadly sigh, "I don't know how long I have here." Chloe froze and she felt as if her blood also froze along with her body. She told herself she wasn't going to cry again. At least not in front of Jack, he already felt bad that he had to leave her again.

She finally took a deep breath and said, "I understand."

Jack pulled away from the embrace just so he could look her sincerely her eyes, "I don't want to. You have to believe me. You have no idea how much I wish things were different." Jack slowly pressed his lips to her forehead, and then rested his forehead against hers.

Chloe had no words. She was livid. She was not mad at Jack, but mad at the reason he couldn't stay. Yes, he committed serious crimes but does that outweigh all the past amazing, patriotic things he did for this damn country?!

She didn't want to upset him any more than he already was so she just let him have his time. All she could think to say was, "Me too."


End file.
